French Kiss
by Audreyhorse
Summary: Le bruit court à Central que Roy Mustang ne fait plus l'hunanimitée auprés de ses multiples conquêtes. Il y en a même qui font courir le bruit qu'il ne sait pas embrasser! Alors que faire pour retrouver un peu de confiance en soit? ... " Lieutenant?"


_**F**__**ullmetal Alchemist One-Shot**__**s**_

_**2) **_**" French Kiss "**

**Titre:** French Kiss  
**Contexte:** Manga, pas de tome préçis  
**Résumé:** La journée avait pourtant bien commençée, pour Roy Mustang... Et si ses atouts de séductions étaient totalement remis en question?  
**Couple(s): **Royai  
**Rating:** [K]

**S**i il y avait bien quelque chose que Roy Mustang appréciait, c'était quand une journée s'annoncait bien. Souvent, cela tennait à peu de choses. Un temps ensoleillé, un dimanche matin n'offrant aucune autre perspective que celle de flemmarder jusqu'à midi, autant de bonnes raisons qui mettaient le Flamme Alchemist de bonne humeur. En ce beau matin d'été à Central City, le jeune colonel se sentait bien, tout simplement. Il se réveilla de bonne heure, pour la premiére fois depuis longtemps, mais ne se leva pas pour autant. Allongé de tout son long dans son lit, baîllant à s'en décrocher la machoire, il jetta un coup d'oeil au reveil posé sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Il était presque 7h30... Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait plus que 30 minutes avant de devoir se rendre au bureau... 30 longues minutes... Roy cligna des yeux, sentant qu'il risquait de se rendormir. Ce qui était plutôt tentant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Aprés tout, il était fréquent qu'il arrive en retard au QG. A quoi bon aller s'enfermmer dans ce bureau miteux à remplir pendant des heures cette montagne de dossier par un si beau matin? Qui plus est, ses subordonnés pouvaient sûrement se passer de lui quelques heures...

*** C'est pas trés professionnel ça, Roy, c'est pas avec ce genre de mentalitée que tu arriveras au sommet... ***

Le militaire poussa un grognement, ne désirant nullement être torturré par son conscience. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas si fatigué que ça... Il s'étira longuement et finnit par quitter son lit, un peu à contre-coeur malgré tout. Rapidement, il s'habilla, son uniforme l'attendant comme tout les matins sur une chaise prévue à cet effet, et aprés un petit tour à la salle de bain, il quitta son domicile. A 7h40, un record! Il avait même eu le temps de prendre un petit café. Le quartier général n'était pas si loin, aussi il décida de s'y rendre à pied. Pour changer un peu, n'étant pas un adepte de la marche.

*** Ah, quelle belle journée. ***

**C**ette pensée se préçisa alors qu'il passait devant la terasse d'un café, où un petit groupe de charmantes jeunes femmes bavassaient joyeusement. Elles se turent dés qu'il arriva à leur niveau, l'air abassourdies. Il leur décrocha son plus beau sourire, accompagné d'un "bonjour, mesdemoiselles" charmeur. Elles lui répondirent en coeur, et Roy fût trés satisfait d'observer l'emprise qu'il avait sur son petit auditoire. Elles semblaient toutes suspendues à ses lévres, tandis qu'il se mettait briévement à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Bien évidement, il aurait bien voulu rester, voir entammer une discussion un peu plus approfondie car certaines de ces filles lui semblaient bien jolies, mais il risquait d'être en retard... Aussi il prit congé, les gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire et, avec une petite pointe de satisfaction, les écouta murmurer avec entoushiasme lorsqu'il eu tourné le dos.

**I**l jouissait d'une place trés enviable, ici à Central City. Le grand flamme alchemist, tombeur de ces dames. Irrésistible. C'était un fait, et Mustang en était trés fier. Il savait que personne ne lui résistait, et cela ne pouvait que le remplir d'orgueil. Oh oui, cette matinnée commençait trés bien. Un bon petit moment à satisfaire son égo démesuré, quoi de mieux pour bien entammer la journée? Le QG était désormais en vue. Mustang sourit, se disant qu'il allait faire une sacrée surprise à ses subordonnés. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à le voir arriver si tôt, et pour cause, c'était une grande premiére. Il pensait surtout à son lieutenant, qui était la seule à l'enguirlander quand il arrivait en retard. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait aucune repproche à lui faire.

**T**ranquilement, il entra dans l'imposant bâtiment, ignorant les quelques militaires qui se mirent au garde à vous et s'écarterent pour le laisser passer. Il n'avait que faire de leur petites révérences et courbettes, imposées uniquement par le protocole. Sauf quand cela vennait des femmes. D'ailleurs, une jeune recrue à l'épaisse chevelure rousse vennait de se mettre maladroitement au garde à vous, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, qui s'élargit en la voyant rougir et disparaitre rapidement. Sans ignorer que la plupart des hommes autour de lui le regardait avec un mélange d'admiration, de convoitise et de jalousie, il en fit de même et se rendit enfin à son bureau. S'approchant doucement, il ouvrit la porte et avisa deux de ses subordonnés, Falman et Fuery, qui semblaient mener une conversation trés animée. Ils semblaient seuls, et n'avaient pas l'air de faire grand chose si ce n'est discuter. Roy s'arrêta devant la porte restée entrouverte, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler avec autant d'entoushiasme. Fuery, le plus jeune et le moins gradé de l'équipe, un petit brun à lunettes, était celui qui semblait le plus exitée. Roy n'avait pas à tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, tant il claironnait:

**" Je te le répéte, il n'a plus autant de succés avec les femmes. C'est ce dont tout le monde parle, en ce moment, on dit qu'il commence à les lasser.**

**- Il fallait bien que ça arrive, en même temps. Le pauvre, tout de même."**

**V**oilà une conversation des plus intéressantes, songea Roy, plutôt amusé de voir ces deux là tenir ce beau discours. C'était surtout rare de voir Fuery faire ce genre de commérage. Falman était déjà plus enclin à faire circuler les ragots, mais c'était le plus souvent avec Havoc ou Breda qu'il préférait bavarder. Enfin, au moins ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuer, tout les deux... Roy sourit, se disant que c'était mieux pour eux que ce soit lui qui leur soit tombé dessus et pas son lieutenant, la féroce Riza Hawkeye. Si elle n'aimait pas que ses subalternes ou son supérieur arrivent en retard au travail, elle se montrait tout aussi impitoyable envers ceux qui flânaient ou bavasser au lieu de bosser. Il les aurait bien rejoint, mais voulait d'abord entendre de qui il parlait...

**D**e Havoc, peut-être? Le jeune sous lieutenant un peu flegmatique était connu pour beaucoup courir les filles et ne pas réussir à en "attrapper" beaucoup. Et Roy s'amusait souvent à le taquiner à ce sujet.

**" Ces derniéres conquêtes vont même jusqu'à s'en plaindre, c'est dire!**

**- Oh, j'ai entendu parler de ça, oui,** répondit Falman**, j'espére pour lui qu'il n'est pas au courant, ça le ferrait tomber de son piedestal! "**

S'agissait-il vraiment d'Havoc dont il parlait? Roy commençait à avoir des doutes, ces subordonnés étaient un peu vaches entre eux quelque fois, mais ça ne leur ressemblait pas de jouer les langues de vipéres comme ça...Le colonel fronça les sourçils: De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir? Le doute n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment naitre en lui que Fuery brisait le suspens:

**" Ce pauvre colonel! "**

Il fallut environ un quart de seconde à Roy pour enfoncer la porte dans un fracas assourdissant:

**" PARDON? "**

Les deux soldats sursautérent, en réalisant avec horreur que celui dont il parlait vennait de les surprendre. Falman fût le premier à repprendre suffisement d'esprit pour articuler avec difficultée:

**" Co...Colonel! Vous êtes bien... Matinal. **

**- De quoi parliez vous exactement, tout les deux? Comment osez vous...**

**- On ne parlait pas de vous colonel, on... "**

Mustang jetta un regard mauvais à ses subalternes, faisant taire l'adjudant en chef immédiatement. Les deux militaires n'en mennait pas large face à leur colonel, dont les yeux sombres semblaient enflammés par la colére:

**" Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries? "**

Son regard était particuliérement posé sur Fuery, qui semblait être le plus au courant. Le jeune adjudant baissa la tête, et, l'air résigné, avoua:

**" On est vraiment désolés, colonel, c'est juste que... Ca m'intriguait cette histoire, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un!**

**- Oh vraiment? **, grogna Roy,** Comme ça mes "conquêtes" se plaignent de moi?**

**- Je... Je ne sais pas pour toutes. Mais j'en ai entendu un petit groupe discuter, elles... Elles avaient toutes l'air d'accord pour dire qu'elles ne pouvaient plus vous voir. **

**- Humf. Sornettes!**

**- Mais... Je les ai entendus distinctement, certaines avaient l'air furieuses aprés vous... Et elles sont toutes tombées d'accord pour dire que..."**

Il marqua une pause, l'air plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Roy s'approcha, menaçant:

**" Que quoi, Adjudant Fuery?**

**- Ca va pas vous plaire...**

**- Parle, où je te carbonise la langue.**

**- Si vous voulez mon avis, colonel,** risqua Falman**, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va vous rép...**

**- SILENCE! Alors, Fuery? "**

L'interpelé semblait rétrécir sous le regard sévére de son colonel, et mis un certain temps à dire, d'une voix tremblante:

**" Que vous ne savez pas embrasser, colonel. "**

Roy eu la subite impression qu'un ennemi invisible vennait de lui donner un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Mais pas question que les deux autres le sache. Aussi, avec le peu d'assurance qui lui restait, il haussa un sourcil d'un air indifférent:

**" Bien. Retournez au travail tout les deux. Et je ne veux plus vous entendre débiter de telles anneries, suis-je clair?**

**- Oui mon colonel! "**

Ils saluérent maladroitement alors que Roy les laissait pour regagner son bureau. Son bureau, à lui seul, pas cette grande piéce que tout les membres de l'équipe occupaient. Il ferma la porte, et s'assit. Aprés un coup pareil, il valait mieux ne pas rester debout.

Cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commençée était décidement bien décevante. Le colonel maudissait ses deux subordonnées de lui avoir plombé la matinée, et en même temps... Etait-ce vrai, ce qu'ils disaient? Y avait-il vraiment des femmes, parmis ses multiples conquêtes, qui avaient pu penser ça? Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressentis ça, avec aucun d'entre elles. A chaque fois, c'était plutôt lui qui finnissait pas être lassé, jamais l'inverse. Avec Roy Mustant, c'est satisfaites ou remboursées!

Alors comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là? Mustang, le grand bourreau des coeurs, qui ne saurait pas embrasser, c'était vraiment stupide. Stupide... Et si c'était vrai? Il ne se souvennait même plus si on l'avait déjà complimenté à ce sujet...

Même si c'était vrai, il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier. Il ne pouvait pas aller demander à toutes les femmes avec qui il était sorti si elle pouvait trouver quoique ce soit à redire sur lui où sa façon d'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller trouver n'importe qui, l'embrasser et lui demander son avis. D'une part, ce serait complétement idiot, et ce ne serait sûrement pas impartial... Si il avait à recourir à cette solution, alors il lui faudrait quelqu'un de confiance. Qui ne lui mentirait pas à ce sujet...

Et puis...

**" Colonel? "**

Contraint de sortir de ses noires pensées, ledit colonel releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de son lieutenant, qui le regardait d'un air surprise:

**" Oh. C'était donc vrai, vous êtes déjà là. Surprenant. Voilà qui nous change de vos petites habitudes... "**

Roy l'écoutait à peine, la dévisageant comme si il la voyait pour la premiére fois. En voilà une, de personne de confiance. Seulement, elle risquait de ne pas trop apprécier de devoir jouer les cobayes pour ôter ses doutes concernant son potentiel de séduction. Impossible de lui demander ça, il avait beau la connaitre depuis longtemps, il était le mieux plaçé pour savoir combien elle était farouche... Et combien elle pouvait s'énerver rapidement. Oui mais là... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Peu importe les risques.

**" Colonel? Vous êtes sûrs que ça va? Vous avez l'air...**

**- Lieutenant... Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. Ca va vous parraitre stupide, mais... "**

Il se leva, s'approchant d'elle en essayant d'avoir l'air le moins tendu possible:

**" S'il vous plait, essayez de réfléchir un peu avant de m'envoyer bouler. Voilà... "**

Il entrepprit de lui raconter la conversation qu'il avait surpris, et les conséquences sur sa confiance en lui même. Le lieutenant l'écouta, impassible, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il eu finnit son récit, elle eu un moment de réflexion avant d'annoncer:

**" Bien. Laissez moi résummer tout ça. Depuis que Fuery vous avez appris pour cette rumeur, vous commencez à douter de vous...**

**- C'est ça.**

**- Et vous aimeriez vérifier certaines de ces rumeurs...**

**- Oui.**

**- En embrassant une femme...**

**- Voilà. "**

Il y eu un petit silence.

**" Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde, colonel.**

**- Hem, mais vous vous pourriez m'aider lieutenant. Vous êtes une femme..."**

Les gens réagissent tous différement quand on leur annonce quelque chose de relativement choquant. La réaction préférée de Riza Hawkeye, et Mustang ne le savait que trop bien, c'était de dégainer ses armes et de tirer sur celui qui avait oser la provoquer. Mais là, elle semblait trop abassourdie pour sortir ses fidéles revolvers. Tant mieux, en un sens, songea le colonel.

**" Oubliez ça immédiatement, colonel. Et retournez donc au travail.**

**- Mais, lieutenant...**

**- Hors de question. Remplissez vos dossiers maintenant. "**

Elle lui tourna le dos, insensible à la détresse de son supérieur. Roy soupira, il avait plutôt l'habitude. Mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait beau ne plus être tout à fait confiant, il y avait des choses dont il ne pouvait douter.

**" Lieutenant..."**

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son colonel, affichant une mine déconfite tout bonnement irrésistible. Il la vit avec satisfaction changer d'expression, et en profita pour lâcher d'une petite voix miséreuse, tout en conservant cet air de chien battu qui ne l'avait encore jamais trahi:

**" S'il vous plait. "**

Ce fût au tour de Riza de soupirer. Aprés avoir analysé rapidement la situation, laissant à son supérieur le temps de continuer à la fixer de son regard larmoyant.

**" Soyons d'accord... Juste un baiser?**

**- Je ne me permettrais pas de vous demander rien de plus, Ô mon préçieux lieutenant.**

**- Aprés ça, vous vous remettrez au travail?**

**- Bien évidement.**

**- Vous remplirez vous dossier toute la journée sans que j'ai à vous rappeller à l'ordre toutes les deux minutes?**

**- Je serais irréprochable. "**

Un peu méfiante, elle finnit par céder, et lui demanda de s'approcher. Il la gratifia d'un "merci", et obéit, venant se placer en face d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle rougit légérement, aussi il jugea bon de lui adresser un petit sourire, comme pour la mettre en confiance.

Un court silence s'installa. Roy commençait aussi à se sentir un peu tendu. Cependant, malgré cette situation un peu étrange, il était plutot confiant. Il allait prouver que ce que Fuery avait entendu n'était qu'une rumeur stupide et injustifiée. Et si il pouvait en profiter pour embrasser son lieutenant, et bien tant mieux.

Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira plus prés de lui. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, tant elle était proche. Et puis, au bout d'un temps qui lui parrut infiniment long, il l'embrassa enfin. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces premiers baisers timides que s'échangent les couples encore inexpérimentés, maladroits et fébriles. Celui ci était appuyé et langoureux, et cela de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Lorsque leur lévres se séparérent, c'est un Mustang à bout de souffle mais on ne peut plus satisfait qui fit de nouveau face à son lieutenant, qui semblait un peu secouée. Pas étonant, songea Roy. Cela lui avait déjà fait un sacré effet, alors, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle ne devait pas être déçue! Au moins, les choses étaient fixées, maintenant... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

**" A...Alors? "**

La question pouvait sembler étrange, pour lui c'était évident que la réponse ne pouvait être que positive... Il fût bien déçu de l'entendre dire, d'un ton neutre:

**" J'ai connu meilleur. "**

Cette fois, le monde s'était définitivement écroulé autour de Roy Mustang. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir, ni accepter, que son lieutenant, elle qui était toujours si froide et indifférente, elle en qui il avait confiance et avec qui il partageait une relation indéfinissable mais d'une si grande importance à ses yeux, puisse tenir ce genre de propos. Elle avait connu meilleur. Meilleur que lui. A ses instants perdus, Roy avait quelquefois imaginé ce que ce premier baiser aurait pu donner. Il ne passait pas ses journées à fantasmer sur son lieutenant, loin de là, mais de temps à autres ils se posaient la question... A chaque fois qu'il l'avait envisagé, ce premier baiser avec été un grand moment romantique, torride et passionné, comme on en voit au cinéma... Et là... Il n'arrivait même plus à répondre, et la fixait, figé. Il ne voulait même pas savoir à qui elle pensait quand elle disait avoir connu "meilleur". Il y avait à peine 30 minutes, il était convaincu d'être le plus grand séducteur de tout Central. Et maintenant, le voilà totalement remis en question.

**" Mais... Mais... "**

C'était probablement une conspiration, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ses subordonnés s'étaient ligués contre lui, pour d'obscurs raisons, et avaient sans doute pour objectif de se débarasser de lui en lui faisant perdre la raison. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Ils avaient du faire preuve de bons arguments pour avoir corrompus Hawkeye, mais ils l'avaient fait.

Avant qu'il n'ai l'occasion de se poser des questions sur sa santée mentale, son lieutenant repprit la parole, restant étrangement calme:

**" Vous attendez peut-être quelques conseils?**

**- Co... Conseils? De vous?**

**- Oh, si vous le prennez comme ça... "**

Elle fit mine de partir. Il se mit aussitôt à la supplier:

**" Non non, restez, et dites moi donc. Quelque chose... N'allait pas?**

**- Je ne dirait pas ça. Mais ça pourrait être mieux. "**

Décidement, les choses devennaient de plus en plus bizzare. Voilà que lui, le grand Flamme Alchemist, se voyait offrir des conseils en matiére de baisers par Riza Hawkeye. C'est quoi la suite du programme, le Fullmetal va débarquer et m'apprendre à draguer?, pensa-t-il, un peu agaçé. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre , un sentiment plus fort qui eu vite fait de l'emporter sur l'irritation. Il avait du mal à poser un nom là dessus, mais il devait avouer que la situation avait quelque chose... D'exitant. Bien sûr il était un peu exaspéré par le déroulement des évenements, mais en même temps, il se sentait étrangement bien... Etrange...

**" Bien. Tout d'abord, il ne faut pas que vous attaquiez aussi intensement. **

**- ... Hein?**

**- On va essayer quelque chose. "**

Sans lui laisser le temps de réflechir un peu plus, elle s'avanca et vint poser ses lévres sur les siennes, tout doucement. Surpris, il réalisa malgré tout qu'elle avait raison. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélerer au fur et à mesure que le baiser se prolongeait, de plus en plus intense et langoureux alors qu'il avait commençé si doux et timide... Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparerent, il ne pu se résoudre à en rester là, et l'embrassa encore, et encore, laissant ses lévres courir dans son cou, ne désirant plus que s'imprégner de son odeur envoûtante, de goûter encore une fois à la saveur de sa peau, de ses lévres... Elle ne l'arrêta qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Il n'eu pas à attendre son verdict bien longtemps.

**" C'était... Parfait.**

**- Parfait?**

**- Parfait. "**

A sa grande surprise, elle le repoussa légérement et tourna les talons. Elle allait quitter le bureau, lorsqu'il la retint:

**" Attends! Tu...**

**- Vous avez prommis, colonel. Un seul baiser.**

**- Il y en a eu plus d'un...**

**- Travaillez, maintenant. "**

A contre-coeur, il regagna son bureau, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il vennait de vivre. Maintenant, toutes les femmes qui avaient osées médir à son sujet pouvaient bien aller au Diable. Il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre une telle perfection avec aucun d'entre elles.

Machinalement, il passa sa langue sur ses lévres, fixant la porte d'où son lieutenant vennait de sortir...

*** Finalement... C'est bien une belle journée... ***

En regagnant son domicile, ce soir là, Riza ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui c'était passé durant la matinée. A bien y réfléchir, c'était complétement fou. La journée avait commençé comme d'habitude, elle avait cru perpetuer cette assomante routine...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, en y repensant. Elle n'avait rien fait pour renouer le contact aprés avoir quitté son bureau. Au contraire, elle l'avait plutôt évité toute la journée. La situation était tellement étrange, elle n'avait pas voulu chercher à renouveller l'expérience avant d'y avoir sérieusement réflechit, chez elle, au calme.

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'immeuble qu'elle habitait, elle entendit distinctement des pas, derriére elle. Ce n'était pas la premiére fois, elle avait déjà eu l'impression d'être suivie pendant le reste du trajet. Elle ignorait cet espéce de pressentiment et continua sa route, entrant dans le bâtiment, puis montant rapidement les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte de son appartement. Les bruits de pas se firent alors entendre à nouveau. Il l'avait suivit? Nullement impressionnée, le lieutenant s'arrêta, prête à dégainer ses armes, au cas où. Et puis...

**" Du calme Riza, ce n'est que moi. "**

Elle n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre la voix de son supérieur. Il était cependant trés déconcertant de l'entendre l'appeller par son prénom... Elle soupira:

**" Colonel... Que me vaut ce plaisir?**

**- J'avais envie de te voir... "**

Il s'approcha et l'enserra doucement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et la rammenant plus prés lui. Elle frémit, alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, tout en murmurant:

**" J'ai cru que ça ne se terminerait jamais... Je mourrais d'envie de te retrouver... Mais tu m'as fuit toute la journée...**

**- Nous avions passé un accord, colonel, **fit-elle d'un air amusé,** Vous étiez censé travaillez.**

**- J'ai travaillé. Mais mon coeur était ailleurs."**

Ce genre de propos ne lui ressemblait pas, et pourtant cette situation lui parraissait tout à fait naturel, et véritablement agréable. Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, il la fit pivoter pour lui faire face. Il lui sourit, et, tout doucement, comme elle le lui avait appris, vint poser ses lévres délicatement sur les siennes. Le baiser se prolongea, de plus en plus intense tout en restant infiniment doux. Lorsqu'ils eurent finnit, elle se laissa aller plus contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, tandis qu'il chuchotait:

**" Je crois avoir passé l'épreuve du baiser avec succés. Et si on passait à la suite? "**

Elle lui sourit, et au lieu de lui répondre, s'empara à nouveau de ses lévres, ouvrant la porte de son appartement au passage et y entrant avec lui...

_Une trés belle nuit en perspective..._


End file.
